


Mild Disagreements

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't fight often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mild Disagreements

It started with something stupid. 

A passing comment. A silent moment, a stare that turned into a glare which started it all.

It took hours for the ember to spark, but when it did, the flame turned into a forest fire in moments.

“Are you _fucking_ joking? Are you really fucking serious right now?”

Snake slammed a fist into a cabinet, the oak doors rattling in complaint. He faced Hal sharply, his mouth a grim sneer, eyes piercing. He stared the smaller man down across the area they designated as the den of their new place.

They moved in the early spring due to a possible location privacy lapse. Philanthropy, thankfully, had a boosted budget this time around, so they were able to find a cheap cabin on the edge of the city's reach. It ran on a few old pipelines, and the wallpaper looked like it belonged in a sad 80's movie, but it had heat and a lot more space.

Space, which was currently taken up by dozens of boxes, half of them opened and their contents sprawled across the sparse furniture and nearly-naked shelves. The place was perfect, far from any neighbors or roads.

Which meant no one around to file a noise complaint.

“Am _I_ being serious? What about _you_?” Otacon thrust his hands into the air. “You're making it this huge deal!” He glared back at his partner, eyes blurry even with his glasses on. _Don't cry. If you cry, he wins._ Otacon blinked furiously, clenching his teeth in fierce determination.

“ _You_ made it a big deal,” David snapped, nearly growling at the smaller man. His heart beat quickly and heavily against his chest, the voice of anger drowning out the smaller voice that said _you're scaring him._ David knew a trapped animal when he saw one. Hell, he'd been one before. Being cornered by something twice your size, yelling irrationally – _no,_ that angry voice screamed. _I'm not being irrational. I didn't start this._

Otacon stepped forward, hands clenching into paper-white fists, heart beating like a rabbit. He shook with anger, staring at Snake. _You will not intimidate me._ He swallowed painfully, momentarily forgetting to breathe. The engineer's stomach felt tense and twisted, but Otacon ignored the discomfort.

“ _You_ ,” Otacon hissed, “made it a big deal. Just like you make _everything_ a big deal.”

David narrowed his eyes and slowly closed the distance between them, fury in the air nearly tangible. The silence was sickening, the lack of city noise making the otaku dizzy as he stood in front of the legendary mercenary. 

“Fuck off, you shitty weaboo,” Snake snarled, turning to stalk quickly towards one of the adjacent rooms.

“You fuck off, you stupid piece of trash!” Otacon snapped quickly, adrenaline pulling the words out of his mouth without consent.

Snake stopped, and began laughing sarcastically.   
“Oh, _stupid_? Stupid, ugly – please, tell me more things you hate about me! I love it,” Snake shouted. “Really, I do!”

Hal withdrew himself from the outburst, pulling his hands up quickly to cover his mouth. “I didn't mean it like that, Snake, and you know it!” The tears he had so desperately been holding back began their descent, feeling like treacherous ice on the otaku's face.

Snake felt a burning taste rise in his throat, guilt crackling like static through his anger. He pushed the feeling down, buried it beneath a mountain of the need to be right. To not apologize. _Why should I?_

_Because you're being an ass._

Snake shook his head roughly, taking a few breaths before looking back at his partner.

“Fine,” he snapped. “I'm just...” He looked around and quickly snatched the keys to the old Bronco they shared up off the counter. “I'm going.”

“What?” Otacon choked, wringing his hands together. “Where are you going?”

David waved his hand dismissively, ripping his coat off the couch as he made his way to the front entrance.

“David, stop! You need to talk to me,” Hal pleaded angrily, following the mercenary. “You can't just _leave_ –“

Snake stopped, turned, and jammed a finger into Otacon's face. “I don't _need_ to do anything, and I sure as hell _can_ leave!” He threw his hand to the side, nearly snarling into the otaku's face. “I don't care about you, and you can't tell me to do shit.”

“Why are you being so _mean_?” Fresh tears spilled as they stood there, Snake towering over the smaller man. Otacon stared at him, silvery eyes searching for a sliver of anything besides anger in the other man's eyes.

“I h-hate you,” he whispered softly, voice cracking as he began to sob, shoving his face into his hands.

Snake instantly deflated, letting his coat slip from his arm onto the floor. He rocked back onto his heels and lifted his hands to grasp softly at Otacon's arms. 

“Hey,” he muttered, brows pulling down in concern. He let Otacon pull away from him, and dropped his hands to his side. Snake watched his partner sob helplessly, feeling like he could shoot himself in the foot and it would hurt less. He felt like he probably deserved it, anyway.

Otacon slowly calmed down, occasionally hiccuping as he furiously wiped the tears off his face. He glanced up at Snake, and sniffed slightly, eyes rimmed red. He felt a nasty headache beginning to form, his heart still pounding.

“I'm sorry. I know it doesn't....” Snake let himself trail off, feeling drained. He ran a hand through his tangled hair, and dropped his hand to rub at his eyes. “I'm sorry,” he finished lamely.

Otacon studied him cautiously, hands pulling at the edge of his shirt nervously. Taking a deep breath, he brought his eyes up to meet Snake's. “I'm sorry, too,” he sighed. “I didn't mean to insinuate that you have a mullet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one of [this cool cat's](http://travistouchdown.co.vu/post/80683670926/well-you-guys-demanded-it-here-it-is-ladies-and) headcanons - which are all fantastic !


End file.
